User talk:FishyTicTacs
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Iron From Ice page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! The Dragon Demands (talk) 02:29, December 6, 2014 (UTC) I've locked your userpage. You haven't edited anything. Please edit some articles.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 20:48, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Why can't I edit my profile anymore? FishyTicTacs (talk) 21:07, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Because you are abusing the privilege. You've made 50 edits to this wiki, all of them only on your userpage. It's not a free blog, it's a perk given for actively contributing on here. I'll unlock it after you've started making constructive edits.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 21:35, December 16, 2014 (UTC) I have edited Ser Royland so far okay. Tell me if I should edit more atricles.FishyTicTacs (talk) 22:58, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Do not respond on my Talk page it breaks up the conversation. Respond here.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 23:09, December 16, 2014 (UTC) http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Royland_Degore?diff=prev&oldid=167849 You changed "his family was wiped out" to "his family was raped and murdered". One edit. Look, I understand the need to "feather the nest" on your profile, but you have to do some work. You made a single token edit so now you want to go back to playing with your userpage as if it were a private blog? Explain to me in explicit detail the goals you have for editing on this wiki, and specifically, why you want to edit things here that you couldn't simply add on a messageboard, tumblr, or blog. What are the kinds of article you want to work on?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 23:11, December 16, 2014 (UTC) How many articles do you want me to do specifically?FishyTicTacs (talk) 01:54, December 17, 2014 (UTC) Is it okay if the articles I edit are related to the Game of Thrones Game? Because I never watched the show.FishyTicTacs (talk) 02:05, December 17, 2014 (UTC) Dear Dragon Demands, I am writing on behalf of my son who has a profile on the wikia. I just wanted you to know he has autism and this wikia page means the world to him. At the moment he's very obsessed with Game of Thrones, it changes time to time and now it's all about Game of Thrones. He's never even watched the tv show but he plays the Telltale game. He uses this site for his recreation time when he's done with school work. He told me that he has been blocked from editing his page but that he's able to edit other pages. I was wondering if he could still be able to edit his page with abandon since it's something he truly enjoys. I was excited about this site because I don't like him to chat or go on forums. I like that it's just him reading and writing about what he enjoys. I know that when he was in his Walking Dead phase he was able to edit his page as much as he wanted. Can you please bend the rule for him since he has limitations? He is so mopey and is non-stop complaining about not being able to edit. FishyTicTacs (talk) 02:27, December 17, 2014 (UTC) Thank you for your time. Respectfully, Wendy Khesin ....I will remove the lock. But if you're lying about having a debilitating condition...that would make you a really bad person.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 02:42, December 17, 2014 (UTC) Thank you very much for removing the lock. I am very grateful to you. He will be thrilled to know he can still edit the page. I wish he could help more on the site but he's never watched the real tv show. It's hard for him to watch tv because his auditory processing skills are weak, he can't follow what people are saying, it takes too much effort for him. He doesn't get much enjoyment from television because of that. I assure you I am his mother and he does indeed have autism. He was diagnosed at 2 yrs. old. Back then after his diagnosis he had 25 hrs. of intensive ABA therapy to bring him out of his own world into ours. Today he comes across as slightly off socially but he is very intelligent and knows what's up. He's able to be in mainstream classes, not special ed. Only in the very early years, like nursery and kindergarten he was in a restricted class of small children. + + Thanks again for your time. + + Wendy Khesin I did respond to you, here on your talk page.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 00:11, December 19, 2014 (UTC) ack, it turns out that the lock didn't go away the other day because I clicked on the wrong thing. It's not locked now. Have you considered starting a private weblog? This isn't really what "wikis" do.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 00:14, December 19, 2014 (UTC) 1 - It is stunningly unreasonable to ask that your child be allowed to continue editing his userpage, purely because he'd make a tantrum in your house if we lock it. 2 - Wikis aren't there just to edit your userpage and have fun moving pieces around -- that's what blogs are. There are many blog websites. 3 - Given that this user has continued to add "real work" to articles about the video game, it's actually a non-issue at this point, and I'm not going to lock his userpage again. You just need to keep adding a bare minimum of stuff to actual articles - it doesn't matter what, could be anything.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 21:05, December 29, 2014 (UTC)